X-com:The Soldiers perspective
by Revan Dark Lord Of The Sith
Summary: A fic that takes place through the eyes of the brave men and women of X-com as they fight the terrible alien menace, go on missions, and otherwise try to save the planet . T for some swearing and violence. OC's are welcome, PM me if you'd like to submit one


Hello people, I've been playing a lot of Xcom lately so I got the idea to write a fic about it from the perspective of the soldiers, hope you all like it

* * *

Colonel Rain Wildstorm, more colorfully known as 'Prophet' to most of the soldiers in Xcom, was currently sitting alone in her private room, a privilege due to her rank

This is where she silent most of her time nowadays, once upon a time she'd stay down in the rec room with the rest of the soldiers for hours on end in order to keep their spirits up

But now it seemed as though all the emotions had been drained from her, except for despair

She was the only colonel in Xcom at the moment, but there had been two others...

Rain reached forward on her desk and grasped the framed picture of her and two other people

One was tall, had bright blue hair, and currently wore a determined smile, as well as brandishing her shiny new laser rifle, that was Rain

The second figure was a big brute of a man, who stood an intimidation 6'6, his features were plain and he was clean shaven, but his eyes spoke volumes, and he was hefting a big heavy laser gun

The last figure was an ebony beauty, her skin was the color of milk chocolate and her Snow White hair was pulled back into a pony tail, she was grinning her face off and had her arms around both the other two in the picture, and you could see the butt of a laser sniper rifle sticking over her shoulder

Colonel James Marou, but mainly called 'Collateral' by the other men, had been the best heavy weapons expert that Xcom had ever seen, he had been a great man, very plain in lots of things, but he'd been a good man

Colonel Ellen Cook, or 'Echo' to most of Xcom, had been the greatest marksmen to ever grace Xcom, or possibly even the world, she had been a great person to go to when you needed some encouragement or just wanted to talk, she'd always said her white hair was natural but menu suspected it was simply dyed, though nobody had ever been able to prove it

Rain had been the most boisterous of the group, often referred to as the party colonel out of the three. She always was the first to do something crazy and stupid, as long as it sounded fun, and she was provided with a free drink

And now they were all dead

Oh sure, Rain was still alive, but something had truly died inside her, for she was not the same person she had once been

But the other two, James and Ellen were both dead. Two of the greatest warriors on the planet, responsible for over hundreds of dead aliens, and countless victories for Xcom. Both genuine Heroes to the human race, and they were dead

Rain sighed and opened a drawer in her desk, retrieving a near full bottle of whiskey from it along with a shot glass and placed them on the desk

She poured a shot and took a drink as the memories took her, as she recounted that dreadful day

-About 2 weeks ago, near the forests of Northern Ireland-

Rain, James, and Ellen, sat on one side of the sky ranger, with two rookies on the other side, and a laser toting SHIV, or Super Heavy Infantry Vehicle, was idling nearby

A holographic screen was projected by the exit ramp and the details of the mission was given

A large UFO, presumed to be some kind of freighter due to it's size, had been shot down. So it was up to the soldiers of Xcom to go in and mop up the survivors

It was something that the three colonels had done dozens of times, so they had opted to take some rookies with them so they could get their feet wet, and the laser SHIV was just a little extra firepower to help compensate for the rookies standard issue assault rifles

"Just stay in cover, stick close to the SHIV, and make sure to aim, and you'll do fine" Ellen told the rookies

Patrick Walker, a rookie from Australia, nodded in thanks

"Thanks ma'am" Said the other rookie, a Jackson Grills who originated from the states

Ellen nodded "don't worry, Prophet, Collateral, and I have done this sort of thing hundreds of times"

Rain chuckled, why Ellen always made it a point to use their nicknames when around the rookies was beyond her

"Yeah, easy for you when all you do is stay back and pick of the stragglers, me and James do all the real work" she teased

Ellen raised an eyebrow "oh really now? Why don't you tell the rookies about the time when I saved your ass from smug on berserker who had his eye on you since you were busy reloading" she shot back

James let out a laugh that sounded more like a bear roaring "she's got you there Rain, you'd have been toast"

"Alright alright!" Rain said irritably, but she was grinning "maybe you do actually do some real work now and then"

Ellen smirked and sat back in her seat

The two rookies were laughing with eachother

About 30 minutes later, the skye anger touched down just out of sure of the wrecked UFO

"Alright, fan out, five meter spread, put the SHIV at the spear point" Rain said, even though James and Ellen had the same rank as her, they both agreed that Rain was a far better tactician than them, so they had her run the missions when they all went out together

"Roger" the rest of the squad acknowledged and slowly crept through the forest

After a few minutes, they found the crash site

The ship was defiantly bigger than their previous known ones

Rain gave the regroup signal and they all met on a hill that I've looked the crash, they were out if site due to the boulders along the edge of the hill

"Alright, it looks big, my guess is that the scientists were right and it's some kind of freighter" Rain said "Ellen, you stay up here, pick off any x-rays that are dumb enough to poke their heads out. The rest of you, with me, we'll move inside slow and steady, weapons cold until Ellen takes the first shot"

They all nodded and moved to their positions

Rain and the others were all by the doors into the craft, she contacted Ellen "Ellen, got anything on thermal?"

There was a few seconds of pause as Ellen checked "looks like it's mostly sectoids, I think I see a few mutons though" Ellen replied

Rain nodded "any sign of the outsider?"

"No none yet"

"Didnt think so, ok keep me posted" Rain said and turned to the others

"Ok looks like it's pretty light on enemies, mostly sectoids, and a few mutons, we go in nice and slow, the SHIV will be the spear point again and we-"

Ellen's voice suddenly cut her off "Heads up! The sectoids wised up to us and their heading right to you!"

Rain cursed, so much for catching them off guard "stack up and fire at will, short controlled bursts!" She shouted "get the SHIV in front of the door"

The doors opened and as soon as they did the SHIV immediately started firing a stream of deadly laser into it

It was met by plasma fire a moment later, Rain leaned over to get a look, spotting about 7 sectoids pouring plasma fire into the open doorway

"Damn, their really giving it to us" she said, the plasma fire ceased as the aliens paused to reload "Return fire!" Rain shouted and the Xcom soldiers leaned out from their cover to fire back at the aliens

Three sectoids dropped like flies in the barrage if return fire, but the other four moved behind cover, the Xcom soldiers did the same

"Anybody hit?" Rain asked

"One grazed me colonel" said a rookie. Patrick, she remembered his name

"Ok, stay down and only take opportunity shots, you don't want to risk a direct hit" Rain said

Unlike the carapace armor that the colonels wore, the standard issue Xcom body armor, while very effective against physical rounds, would not take a lot of punishment from the aliens plasma guns

Patrick nodded and stayed down, Rain checked her radio "Ellen, think you can pick off some of these guys?"

She was immediately answered by the distinctive 'crack' of a laser sniper rifle firing, a beam of red shot into the doorway and managed to take out one of the sectoids

"No problem" came Ellen's cool voice

"Alright, stay behind cover and pick your shots, be careful so you don't get hit" Rain ordered "now we-"

"Damn! Heavy floaters!" Came Ellen's voice over the radio, followed by plasma fire and the laser pistol fire that answered it

"I'm pinned down!"

The sectoids, who had obviously been waiting for this, jumped out from behind cover and started lighting up the squad

"Dammit! Fall back!" Rain ordered "commander! We're in a bad way here" she said through her radio to base as the squad retreated back into the woods while the dive laid down covering fire as it trailed behind them

The commanders voice answered a moment later "fall back to the extraction point Colonel, enemy resistance is greater than we anticipated"

"You don't fucking say?" Retorted one of the rookies as they ran

"Can it rookie" Rain ordered "James, take Walker and go bail out Ellen"

James nodded and took off to the other colonel's position with the rookie in tow

"Grills" Rain said as she looked at the other rookie "You, Me, and the SHIV are going to go hold the evac zone"

The rookie nodded and they trudged along with the SHIV behind them

They reached the extraction zone and waited, taking up defendable positions when suddenly The voice of Ellen came over the radio

"-epeat, we're pinned down by heavy floaters and some kind of elite mutons!"

Rain's eyes went wide "Ellen! Come in, can you hold out? I'll be there soon"

"Negative! There's too many of them! The rookie is dead and James is hit bad! Leave us!"

"Like hell I'm leaving you!" Rain growled

"Do it damn you! If you come here now you'll just die! Get it through your stubborn head" Ellen responded

"Then I'll die with you" Rain said

"Don't do that Rain, Xcom is going to need you, it'll be bad enough without me and James, they need a string colonel to lead them. Do it for earth" Ellen pleaded

"Fuck earth, I'm not letting you die like this, not while I know I can do something" Rain said

Ellen took a few minutes to respond "...Then do it for me" she said sadly

It had been no secret to the whole of Xcom that the two female colonel's had fancied eachother, fancied very strongly too. And the rest of Xcom, especially the higher ups like the commander and Central, had been happy that they'd been able to find someone special even in all the chaos of an alien invasion

Rain's eyes welled with tears "I-... I can't..."

"Yes you can, please Rain, do it"

Ellen said "this is Colonel Ellen Cook, out" and the radio went dead

Rain stood numb for a while, then, as the sky Ranger landed, she walked aboard and sat down without a word

Ellen dropped her radio and pearled up over the rock she was using for cover

Those heavy mutons were still there 'damn' she thought 'well looks like we really stepped into it on this raid'

James laid by her and looked up "how'd she take it?" He asked weakly

"She didnt like it, but I think she'll go" Ellen said sadly

James nodded "I'm sorry"

"Thanks" Ellen said distantly, the thought of dying was one she wasnt afraid of, but not seeing Rain again was something she was being torn up about

"I mean it" Janes said

"I know, I do too" Ellen replied

"Well, might as well try to take them down with us" James told her and struggled to his knees, grabbing his heavy laser

Ellen nodded and pulled out her laser pistol, her laser sniper rifle had taken a bad hit earlier and had malfunctioned

They looked up and saw a sky ranger flying off towards HQ

"Guess she made it" James said and looked up at the four elite mutons

Ellen nodded and over charged her pistol so it would do more damage

"See you on the other side Collateral" she said once

"Back at ya Echo" James replied

And together they stood, shouting their war cries and firing everything they had at the aliens who had thrown their planet, and their lives, into chaos

-present day, back in Colonel Wildstorm's quarters-

Rain let the tears flow freely as she started at the picture

"I miss you both so much" she said to it

"You especially Ellen, I think I'm losing it" she said

Then the a gentle voice came from behind

"I think we're all losing it, just a little bit"

Rain turned and somehow wasnt surprised to see the commander standing in her doorway.

Luke Freeman, usually just known as 'the Commander' wasnt exactly what most people would probably picture him as

He stood about 6 feet talk even, and had short brown hair, he was a little pale, had almost no muscles whatsoever, and was not battle scarred

Not exactly the kind of guy you'd expect to see running a team that was responsive for the survival of the earth and killing aliens

"Sir" Rain responded and weakly saluted

Luke smiled gently "at ease" be said and took a seat across from Rain, he glanced at the picture, then the whiskey

"I think I know how your feeling" he said after several minutes of silence

"Sure" Rain replied sadly, still wallowing in grief at the moment

"I'm serious, you know I used to lead a feared anti-terrorist unit?" Luke replied

Rain looked up a bit, she hadn't known that about the commander, but then, nobody really knew anything about him

Luke nodded "yep, and in that unit you know what happened?" He asked

"What?" Rain asked, actually a little interested now

"I met a girl" Luke replied "now I know that's probably common for most people in the sane outfit, but you see this was different" he said

"How?" Rain asked

"I married her" Luke said "after our tours were up, we retired from the military and got married"

Rain frowned "but w-"

"What happened?" Luke finished her her, Rain nodded

"The aliens" Luke said, Rain noticed, just slightly bitterly "during the first of the abductions, I was called away to meet with the council, they were telling me that I'd be the commander of something called Xcom if the project was approved" he explained

Rain frowned and listened with interest

"But when I went back to my home, the Aliens had gotten there first" Luke said "the town was under attack and my house was nearly destroyed, my wife... She didnt make it. She'd been shot point blank in the chest by a plasma round"

"Oh..." Rain said, she really didnt know what to say to that

Luke nodded "the wound doesn't ever fully heal, or at least it hasn't for me yet" he told her "but you can learn to endure the pain, and do something" he said and gestured to the whiskey "or you can choose to wallow in grief, blame yourself for everything, and let who you really are die"

Then he looked into Rain's eyes "and you, Colonel, are letting yourself die"

Rain's eyes started to tear up again

"You are damn near the best soldier Xcom, or even the world has to offer Rain, and your a hell of a woman" he said "you cant do this to yourself, I won't let you, and I'd bet that Ellen wouldn't want to see the girl she loved turn into what your turning into, and neither would James"

Rain cried, she couldn't stop the tears, nor would she if she could have

Luke placed a hand on Rain's shoulder "your better than this Rain, I know you are, you just have to move past this" he said and stood up, he looked at the bottle of whiskey. He now recognized it a the very bottle he'd gotten for the three colonels after they'd all made their rank

"Remember the good times, and you can move past the bad" he said once and left

Rain wept for a while longer before she was finally able to stop

She wiped her eyes a d looked at the picture one last time "I miss you James, and Ellen... I love you, I wish we'd had more time together"

In the back of her mind, she could almost hear Ellen speak 'I love you too'

They'd only said it to eachother once, about two days before that fatal mission, they'd been sleeping in the same bed, just wanting to feel the warmth of the other, when Ellen had woken in the depths of the night

She'd smiled and given Rain a kiss on the cheek, Rain had woken up at that

Ellen had said 'I Love you' and Rain had smiled, kissed her back and said 'I love you too'

And that was all that either had needed to say, they'd gone back to sleep right after

But now as Rain sat at her desk, she felt the tears threaten to come forth again, but this time... This time, they were not years of sadness, they were tears of joy

Rain smiled, the commander had been right, remembering the good times made it easier when you felt with the bad

Rain stood up and walked to her bed, she laid down and felt sleep already starting to claim her

"I love you Ellen" Rain whispered into the dark "I'll get past this, for you and James, I promise I'll get past it" she said and soon fell asleep

* * *

And that's it! Hope you guys like it

Not going to lie, I got a little teary eyed I was writing this. I've never written a hurt/comfort fic before, I hope it was good

I plan on making this into a series but I'm notorious for letting stories die, but we'll just see for now

Don't forget to review it for me, tell me if you liked it or not, what you'd like to see later, any errors I've made, or just general criticism. I welcome it all

Ok, bye bye for now!


End file.
